


Crawling Down The Avenue

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Scott appreciation life, Scott doesn't have a swan song, Scott insists on always coming back, the prodigal son returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Down The Avenue

Scott dragged himself another yard, then stopped to breathe, staring up at the frigidly black night sky. He exhaled, slowly, pretended he could see the light grey vapor of his breath rise into the darkness, then reached out. He took hold of the grass and pulled himself forward again. He ignored the pounding of his blood in his veins, the aching in his muscles, the vibrations in his bones; he ignored his body, and his mind, and listened to his heart, for once in his goddamn life.

The roar of another car came again, and he tipped his head back and opened his eyes briefly, just a second, just a flash. Just enough to be noticed. The car slowed down beside him, and a car door opened.

“Oh my God,” an unfamiliar voice said. “I know you, I’ve seen your face. You’re Cyclops - Summers. Mr. Summers. The teacher who died.”

“Did we know each other?” Scott asked, his eyes still shut as tightly as he could manage.

“No, no, but I go to Xavier’s School. Oh my God,” the voice repeated. “I’ll- here, I’ll help you in the car. We’ll take you to the Professor. He’ll fix you up. You’re gonna be alright. Mr. Summers, you’ll be alright.”

Scott laughed. He laughed, and he kept laughing, into the car and down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
